


Simple Pleasures

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, single sex Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Loki is carrying Thor's child, and Thor will do everything in his power to keep his brother happy.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, thorki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatravenclawkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatravenclawkid/gifts).



Thor leaned his naked body against the headboard of the bed with Loki's heavy body cradled between his legs, massaging oil into his brother’s skin. He gently slid his oiled hands over the curve of Loki's belly, smiling as he felt the child within push against his palms. "Our little one is so strong, Loki."  
  
"Tell me something I didn't know already, " Loki sighed wearily. "It keeps me up half the night with its kicking and turning, and the rest of the time, I'm up needing to piss."  
  
"Oh love, I'm sorry our little one is treating you so poorly. Come, let me make it up to you," Thor rumbled in Loki's ear, his hands gliding up from Loki's distended stomach to the slight swell of his breasts. Thor knew how sensitive Loki's nipples were becoming as the birth of their child drew nearer, and Loki sucked in a shuddering breath as Thor's fingers gently rubbed and squeezed, teasing his nipples until they were hard and tingling with desire. Loki shifted his hips from side to side, partially to ease his aching back, but also to jostle against Thor's burgeoning erection that was pressing up deliciously against his arse. His brother groaned lustfully at the friction and ground his hips up in response.  
  
"I can't believe you're even thinking about that when I'm as fat as a cow, brother," Loki groused even as Thor's hand wandered back down under his swollen belly to stroke his hardening cock.  
  
"Shall I milk you then, Cow? Would that satisfy you?" Thor asked cheekily, squeezing his brother's cock firmly until a perfect glistening pearl formed at the tip. Thor spread its slickness over the head with his thumb, making Loki gasp and writhe against his brother's body. Not fair, no, not fair at all- Thor was hard and ready at his back, but he seemed to just want to drive Loki mad with his caresses.  
  
"Satisfaction's not in my nature... unless you hurry up and finally fuck me," snapped Loki, tiring of his brother's usually pleasurable game. He was _tired_ of being pregnant- the bloating of his slender body, the sleepless nights, the odd cravings for things that would normally turn his stomach. Loki couldn't wait for their child to be born so things could go somewhat back to normal in his skin. One thing he did love about being pregnant that he would miss terribly (though he'd never admit it) was Thor's tender care of his body. Thor would drop everything to rub his aching feet and back or spread oil on his skin to keep it from getting stretch marks. He also adored brushing Loki's hair, grown long and lustrous during his pregnancy, making it gleam like polished obsidian. Loki loved the attention, and Thor was happy to give it to him, which helped make the discomfort more bearable. But... if Thor didn't stop dillydallying and get inside of him RIGHT NOW, there would be dire consequences.  
  
Thor knew Loki was already vengefully meditating on potential retribution, so he slapped his bare muscular thighs in invitation. "Come on up here, my love, and see if this seat's more to your liking."  
Loki sniffed disdainfully, but ponderously turned over and scooted up until the head of Thor's cock was teasing at his quim. Thor licked his lips, eyes darkening with lust as Loki slid his hips up and down, spreading his wetness onto the impressive length of Thor's cock. "Now who's being a tease, brother?" grunted Thor, as he shuddered under Loki's body. "I thought you were so hot to get...." He broke off, gasping in shock as Loki deftly slipped onto his cock, taking him balls deep with ease.  
  
Loki sighed with pleasure as his brother's cock filled him at last. "Very nice, Thor. Very nice, indeed. I could sit here all afternoon and evening if I thought you could keep it up that long."  
  
Thor raised his eyebrows. "Are you challenging me to something, Loki? I am a fertility God, in case you've forgotten."  
  
Loki rubbed his swollen belly."As if I could forget _that_ with your child growing inside of me, Thor. Now, if you please... stop talking and fuck me, brother."  
  
Thor needed no further invitation to begin thrusting his hips up, enjoying the feeling of Loki's wet heat gripping him tightly. However, after a few minutes, Loki grimaced, and Thor stopped moving, concerned that he was hurting Loki somehow. "Are you all right, Loki? Do you want to try something else?" he asked worriedly, not wanting Loki to be uncomfortable and unhappy.  
  
Loki twisted from side to side, trying to ease his discomfort. "Yes, this is hurting my back. I think I need to lie down."  
  
"Hmmm, I have an idea. Hop off, love," said Thor giving his arse a gentle swat. Loki shot him a death glare as he clambered gracelessly off of his brother's lap and Thor got completely out of the bed, grabbing pillows as he went. "Come here Loki. Plant your pretty arse right here at the edge," Thor grinned, patting the mattress enthusiastically. Loki complied, though he was still glaring daggers at his brother. "Good, now put this pillow under your back, this one under your head, and wrap your ankles around my waist. How does that feel?"  
  
Loki moved his hips experimentally. "Better than before, I guess. So..." he waved his hand at his groin. "As you were, Thor."  
  
Thor stood still for a moment, enjoying the view of his brother's body laid out before him, rounded belly full of his child, cock standing up proudly, and quim wet and ready for him to enter. Before Loki could draw breath to scold him for just standing around, he eased his cock back in, groaning appreciatively at how hot and slick Loki felt around him. He began thrusting gently at first, watching Loki's face carefully for signs of distress. As Loki started to moan and writhe against the sheets, Thor started moving a little quicker, a little harder, his own breath rasping in his chest. His cock was achingly hard, but if Loki asked for it, he would keep it up for hours just to please his dearest love.  
  
Loki gazed up at Thor through half closed eyes, cheeks flushed with pleasure _. Gods, his cock feels so good inside me_ , Loki thought, waves of desire pulsing in his cock and quim. _He could fuck me like this all day and I'd love every minute of it_. Although he could no longer see it around the mound of his belly, he could feel how hard his cock was, and oh Gods, how he wanted Thor to make him come. He cleared his throat, immediately getting Thor's attention.  
  
"What is it Loki? How can I please you?" Thor murmured, gently rubbing his big hand over the firm curve of Loki's belly.  
  
"Aaahhhh, Thor, I want... I need you to... bring me off... make me come, my lover, my brother....touch me. **_Please_**..."

  
Thor needed no further urging to wrap one hand around Loki's aching cock as his other hand continued pulling his brother's hips harder against his own erection. Loki swore as Thor's thick fingers gripped his cock firmly, sending shuddering waves of pleasure through his body. The scented oil from his earlier tummy massage was still slick on Thor's hand, letting it glide smoothly over his sensitive skin, and the feeling of Thor's thumb rubbing gently over the head of his cock was the best kind of torment Loki could imagine.  
  
"Mmmm... this was a very good idea Thor ...very good indeed... don't stop...oh Gods...I'm getting close... so close..." Loki was almost incoherent with pleasure, his quim slick and stuffed full of Thor's ridiculously thick cock and his own cock being worked over mercilessly by Thor's strong hand. He let his hands wander up and tease his nipples the way Thor had earlier, and he shuddered uncontrollably, teetering dangerously close to the edge of orgasm.  
  
Thor grinned wildly, his own cheeks brightly flushed with passion. "You're so beautiful like this, Loki. Full of my child, full of my cock," he grunted, thrusting in harder and harder. "Gods, I want Valhalla to be just like this- fucking you all day, every day till you can't walk straight."  
  
"And what if I want to be the one doing the fucking?" Loki snarled, his eyes narrowing fiercely. "It's not like you don't look pretty on **_your_** back... or on your knees, **_Prince_**."  
  
Thor licked his lips, eyes dark with lust. "Aye, I'll not deny I enjoy your cock in me, Loki. After our child is born, you can fuck me into the mattress as often as you desire. But right now... I want to make you come, Loki," he growled, tightening his grip on his brother's cock and pumping it faster.  
  
Loki cried out, the extra stimulation pushing him over the edge. His legs tightened around Thor's waist, pulling his brother's cock deeper into his quim as his own cock painted his swollen belly with come. Thor shivered at the feeling of Loki's quim tightening around him, and a few more deep thrusts brought him to his own climax. They both were still for a moment, savoring not just the physical release but also the emotional bond they shared, made even stronger by the child in Loki's belly.  
  
Loki was the first to move. "Such a mess you've made of me, brother," Loki chided, rubbing at one of the splatters on his belly. 'I'm positively dripping."  
  
"What would you have me do, Loki?" panted Thor, cheeks flushed and blue eyes sparkling. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Loki say it aloud.  
  
Loki extended his finger, "Why, clean me up, of course."  
  
Thor slipped Loki's finger into his mouth, sucking it gently and teasing it with his tongue. He pulled off of Loki's finger with an obscene pop. "Is that what you desire, brother?"  
  
"Oh yes, that's lovely, Thor," Loki gasped. He scooped up more of his come and Thor was quick to suck it off his fingers again, making Loki pant with renewed arousal.  
  
Once Loki's belly was cleaned off, Thor looked at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He dropped to his knees, sliding Loki's legs up from his waist to his shoulders. "Can't forget to clean you here, brother," he rasped, stroking the wet lips of Loki's quim with a gentle finger.  
  
"Oh no, Thor. That would be dreadful," Loki moaned in agreement, spreading his legs as wide as he could, desperate to feel Thor's tongue inside of him.  
  
Thor leaned in close and teased Loki's swollen quim with his tip of his tongue. He could taste himself on that soft skin and his cock twitched in eager anticipation of a second round in the sheets. He slowly pressed the tip of his tongue between the tender lips, delighting in the way Loki squirmed at the penetration. Tasting his seed and Loki's wetness combined on his tongue made it difficult for Thor to refrain from simply climbing up on the bed and taking him, but he was determined to make Loki come again before he did. His tongue probed deeper and Loki grabbed at Thor's hair, giving it a hard tug that made Thor's cock harden almost painfully. He thrust in as deeply as he could, and Loki writhed in ecstasy, begging Thor not to stop. Aroused and hungry to give his brother pleasure, Thor plunged his tongue in and out of Loki's quim, his beard rubbing roughly against the inside of Loki's soft thighs.  
  
"Oh....brother... aaahhhh... I need more," Loki babbled, pulling Thor's hair harder. "Use your fingers....or your cock...please!"  
  
Giving in easily to his brother's demand, Thor slid his tongue out and pushed two thick fingers into Loki's quim, enjoying how easily they moved in the hot wetness. As he slowly added a third finger, he teased the sensitive skin between Loki's cock and quim with his tongue, flicking the sensitive little nub hidden there until Loki cried out.  
  
"Please brother...suck me... I'm so close," Loki whimpered, grinding himself against Thor's fingers, desperate for another orgasm.  
  
Thor didn't hesitate to take Loki's cock into his mouth and suck it hard, just the way his brother liked. Loki gripped his hair tightly and thrust his cock in deeper, aching with need. Thor let him fuck his mouth, while his fingers kept up their rhythm in Loki's quim. He groaned around Loki's cock, wishing he could fuck him and suck him at the same time. With no more warning than a strangled gasp, Loki came hard, his quim clenching tightly on Thor's fingers and his cock spurting hot come into Thor's eagerly waiting mouth.  
  
As Loki's muscles trembled with the release of his pleasure, Thor milked his cock for every drop of his brother's come, enjoying the familiar bitter taste on his tongue. Loki's hand gently patted his head, and Thor slowly eased his fingers out of his brother's quim. Easing off of Loki's cock, he pressed a tender kiss to the slick hot flesh, making Loki shudder at the feel of his brother's lips against his sensitive slit. Ignoring his own erection for the moment. Thor rested his head on Loki's thigh so he could catch his breath.  
  
"Thank you, Thor, that was lovely," whispered Loki breathlessly, running his fingers through Thor's tangled sweaty hair.  
  
"My pleasure, Loki," Thor rumbled, his breath warm on his brother's thigh. He savored their closeness for a brief moment then stood up, letting Loki's legs slide back down from his shoulders.  
  
Loki promptly squirmed around so he was lying properly along the edge of the bed. He reached out and trailed his fingers up and down his brother's hard cock, watching it jump in response to his caresses. His glance up at Thor was pure wickedness as he leaned forward and licked the head, making Thor hiss and bite his lip.  
  
"You don't need to do that, love," Thor said softly, stroking Loki's cheek.  
  
"Oh, but I do," Loki grinned, reaching out shamelessly to fondle Thor's balls. "You can't go to Council looking like this, now can you?"  
  
Thor groaned at the reminder. "Damn it to Hel, I'd forgotten all about it."  
  
"Well," Loki murmured seductively, "I believe you have just enough time, if you don't take all day about it." With that said, Loki moved in closer and wrapped his lips around Thor's impressive girth. Thor moaned and wound his trembling fingers in Loki's hair. Loki slid his hand around to Thor's arse and gently pulled him forward. Taking the hint, Thor slowly pressed in, filling Loki's mouth with his cock. When Loki started to gag, he eased back out, enjoying the sweet torment of his brother's hot wet mouth sucking tight around him. His knees nearly buckled when Loki teased the head of his cock with his tongue, licking off the salty fluid with obvious enjoyment. Thor thrust back in, a little less gently this time, and Loki moaned as his mouth stretched wide around his brother's hardness. Thor shuddered,  
looking down at his beautiful brother sucking his cock blissfully, lips red and shining from the friction.  
  
"Loki... brother..." he choked out. "I'm going to come..." His powerful legs shook uncontrollably as his orgasm flooded his body with pleasure. He was dimly aware of Loki swallowing around him, elegant fingers digging into his buttocks and holding him close as he came. He slumped over Loki's body, breathing hard as the last sparks of pleasure danced through his veins.  
  
Loki gentled Thor with soothing caresses. "There you go, brother. All ready to dress and go deal with those fools on the Council." Loki cocked his head and grinned mischievously. "Though if I were you, I'd perhaps go rinse out my beard before I left!" Thor blushed, imagining what sort of mess must be all over his face. Loki cackled to see his embarrassment and slapped him on the arse. "Go quickly brother, or you'll be late!" he snickered.  
  
Thor darted into their bathroom and quickly made himself presentable, brushing out his tangled hair and rinsing and combing his beard. When he came out, Loki was waiting and used his seidr to help clothe him and strap on his armor. Thor leaned over the bed and gave him a grateful kiss. "Thank you, brother. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."  
  
Loki smiled sleepily. "I love you too, Thor." As Loki snuggled down in their bed to take a nap, Thor quietly left to take on the Council.


End file.
